


true or not, it's real

by revior



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Family Feels, Gen, Mental Anguish, Minor Angst, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revior/pseuds/revior
Summary: Wanda misses Pietro more than anything. She needs to see him again.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	true or not, it's real

Staying at home, being all alone, Vision at work. It was all too lonely for Wanda. She needed something there, and she knew how to get it but she didn't know if she dared to do it.

Wanda missed her brother, missed him so much that it hurt but she was afraid of all the things that could happen if she made him come there. She didn't know how _she_ would react if she saw her brother again. It would maybe be too much to handle.

She thought about going outside, to see people that would bring her thoughts away from her brother. But she didn't want to.

Even if he was only a figment of her imagination, just as anything else in there, she could make him real enough. She could make him entirely real. She was powerful enough.

"I can't do this," she said out loud, but at the same time, she caught herself thinking about how to most efficiently bring back the _real_ version of Pietro.

She took a deep breath. "I shouldn't do this. I really shouldn't."

But there was no point stopping her.

She focused on the happiest moments she had with her brother, before his passing. She could do it.

"Hello, Wanda," he said, a smile appearing on his face.

She took a deep breath after a few seconds. "Pietro."

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> also i think we're all hoping pietro comes back


End file.
